


Book of Mileven.

by fuckfacerichie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship, Bottom Mike Wheeler, Camp Know Where (Stranger Things), Consensual Underage Sex, Dominance, Dominant, Double Drabble, Drabble, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Eleven | Jane Hopper and Mike Wheeler in Love, F/M, Hawkins (Stranger Things), Hurt Eleven | Jane Hopper, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Love, Mike Wheeler Being an Idiot, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, Minor Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Oneshot, Pentadrabble, Rating: M, Slash, Snow Ball (Stranger Things), Starcourt Mall (Stranger Things), Stranger Things 2, Stranger Things 3, Stranger Things Spoilers, Submissive Character, Top Mike Wheeler, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckfacerichie/pseuds/fuckfacerichie
Summary: Mike & Jane are aged up to 16





	Book of Mileven.

**Author's Note:**

> Mike & Jane are aged up to 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pentadrabble of Jane finding Nancy’s sex magazine...

‘5 Sexy Ways To Improve the adrenaline of sex.’

“Sex…?” Jane eyed the naked women’s body, slowly caressing her finger over the glossy magazine page. She had saw a piece of the magazine’s corner peeking out from underneath Nancy Wheeler’s, pillow. She decided to take things into her own hands and peak. Nancy would be back with her mom’s makeup bag in a few minutes, so Jane had time to waste.

‘Step 1: lots and lots of moaning. Men like that. Especially when it’s their name you’re moaning.’

Moaning wasn’t a word necessarily in Jane’s vocabulary. The only word she heard close to that was groaning. Groaning was a word that Jane, had overheard Max tell Lucas, when they were waiting in line to watch Stand By Me.

‘Step 2: tug his hair, scratch his back, grip onto his neck. Do you boo! This’ll get him going in no time.’

“Ouch.” Jane let out a huff, shuddering from the thought of even hurting Mike.

‘Step 3: speak a _few_ words then and there. Minimum of dirty talk. You don’t want to ruin your sexy times talking, do ya?’

Jane shook her head, as if the magazine was speaking to her.

‘Step 4: For the love of god, try different sex positions! This’ll increase your chance of squirting every time!’

‘Step 5: Ask your sugar baby to choke you! There’s no harm in that, but pleasure. Hell, get him to let you suck his fingers while you’re at it!’

Nancy had been standing by the door while Jane had just finished reading _Step 4._ “Well shit,” Nancy thought. Jane had to learn one way or another. Nancy only hoped that Jane wouldn’t share this information with Mike, considering he might want to try it and accidentally get Jane pregnant.

“What are you doing?” Nancy pushed the door open, revealing herself. Makeup bag in hand and a faint smile plastered on her neon purple coated lips.

Jane held up the magazine, her eyebrows furrowed together. “I have a lot of questions.”

“I bet you do.” Nancy giggled, placing the makeup bag on the floral blanket. She plopped down on the soft bed, bringing her legs up to her chest. She was now in a criss cross applesauce position.

Jane shoved the magazine her way, waiting for Nancy to explain everything.


End file.
